The Underside
by The Girl With The Broken Smile
Summary: A escapee and wanted person, Fren tries to reunite with her life, and create a new one.


  
**The Underside-Chapter 1-Intro**

The anxious echo of "there's been an escape" laced its way through the stone hall. Lined with inflexible, blackened iron rods, reaching from the floor to the rounded ceiling, the hall had an eerie feel to complete the look. The rods were less than a hand-width apart, still leaving space to see into the cramped cell inside. Looking closely you could notice small splotches of a dried, dark, red, liquid on the roughly cut, but secularly placed, stone walls. The gruff looking men inside were usually silent, either too tired or scared to utter a word. There had been nothing to talk about, until now.

The men drew themselves out of the darkness of the cell, wincing as the light of the hall reached their eyes. Through the grime and scars that masked their faces, a clear emotion was scrawled across their faces. The amazement practically resounded in the room, but not without the subtle undertones of jealousy.

"How'd the lass do it?"

"She was no more'n a lass, you're right about that. A common wench."

"Prison wasn't a place for the likes of her, we all knew it"

"Shut up the lot a ya! You've no right to be saying what you are! You know was well as I do that she had many talents that outreached our own! She got out on her own wits, which is more than any of ye can claim, or ever will, for that matter."

The well-built talker sat lazily. He was clad in blue breaches scattered with holes, patches, and dirt. He was also wearing a cheap cream linen shirt with a long cut and what looked like blood stains surrounding it. He slowly pulled himself from the shadows, wincing as he bent his knees to stand. As he stood and became visible, the rebuttals to his comment started to come from the other prisoners, but the man silenced them with an angry glare and an abrupt hand motion.

" Mithros, calm down ye dogs. Just because yer being deprived of the only female company you've had in a long time, doesn't mean ye should jump down the throat of the next man who protests against ye."

" Grayson, we all know that if anyone, you would be the one to be affected by "being deprived of the only female company you've had in a long time" as you so quaintly put it. You were soft for the wench, and don't try and deny it. I can't blame you either, she was a pretty thing, if-"

"Shut. Up." Mathew Grayson spit the words out with nearly palpable hate.

"Aw, it looks like we've hit a soft spot boys. Not so confident now, are you Grayson? Don't think yourself so special here. I'm sure if any of us had slipped that lass a pretty penny she wouldn't hesitate t-"

"SHUT UP!" Mathew slammed his fists against the bars, the sound startling the captives as it boomed up and down the hall. Mathew's opponent, Martin Griffiths snickered as he glanced at Mathew. His adversary looked angry, but the look in his eyes was incredibly worn. As the occupants slunk back into their cells, the footsteps coming from another hall grew louder, and a guard entered the hall, yelling at the prisoners to quiet down andget back in their cells.

* * *

"Just because it has never happened before Myles, did not mean that it was impossible. This, _girl_", the talker said the word with disgust, " Is not a ghost, or whatever supernatural apparition you are imagining her to be. She got inside our system, and I want to know how! The system has proven to be flawed. This cannot get out, under any circumstance! Now, we will find the wench, and put her back into the cell, where she rightfully belongs. Myles, I want you and your forces scanning the area, ask George for help, if he'll volunteer. Caryth, you and your mages will work to re-enforce every spell you can possibly find here, no matter how small! Gars! Find a locksmith to go over every lock in the place! Marco, split the prisoner's food in half for the next week, and make sure they know why! I want every inhabitant miserable, to warn the others of what will happen if another such mistake ever happens again. We have an escape here, be discreet. No one outside us should know of the escape, the last thing we need is public panic. Myles, your spies mustn't reveal themselves to anybody. Now, Move!"

The group of men assembled around the large table grumbled and stood up, pushing their chairs in behind them. They left the room through a small door, and each went their separate ways, except for the stately man seated at the head of the table. He dropped his forehead into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a long and shaky breath, let it go, and lifted his head. Looking hopelessly into nowhere, he stood and left the room, his face once again playing the fearless ruler.

* * *

An: short….I know, oh well, maybe it means I'll finish another chapter soon, that will move a lot more smoothly, and without the lines. Review! Bye! 


End file.
